


heaven can't wait

by interstellarbeams



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Seth Gecko never enjoyed Christmas before he met Kate Fuller. She's about to show him just how special Christmas can be. A Christmas oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nora receives my unending thanks for being my beta and always improving my ideas.
> 
> And to Nu who always helps me with my emotional scenes. 
> 
> This oneshot can be placed in the future Dusk universe or can be a modern au, whichever you prefer.
> 
> This is also my first time ever publishing smut so be gentle. ;)

Seth sighed as he stepped out of the obnoxiously yellow cab, the wind whipping the tails of his scarf haphazardly. Shutting the door swiftly, with the help of a strong wind gust, he paid the cabbie and hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder.

  
The dirty leftover snow covering the sidewalks crunched underneath his boots, and a light drizzle made the cement slick and treacherous. Cursing underneath his breath, he trudged down the street, his head bent against the gale.

  
Although it was barely noon on Christmas Eve, the streets and sidewalks were full of people -- kids enveloped in puffy coats that made them look like multicolored marshmallows, their harried mothers decorated with scarves and arms full of packages, while business men with ties askew and leather briefcases headed home early from work.

  
He passed a vendor selling Christmas trees in a empty lot, his business squeezed serendipitously between a department store and a grocery store. _Lucky bastard._ Seth chuckled to himself, thinking of his own business with his brother. Another frigid gust of wind shot through Seth’s jacket, chilling him to the bone, and inducing him to quicken his pace. 

  
Garland and ribbons festooned every doorway, and children’s laughter filled the air, but Seth could only think of his destination: the warmth that would greet him, and the love that would surround him when he reached her home. It was rather cheesy, he knew, but she made him feel that way.

  
As if _anything_ could happen, if he just believed it.

  
Kate was full of optimism, hope and faith -- everything that he had always scoffed at as naive and unrealistic -- but she had changed his mind. Her love and acceptance had influenced him so much that even his brother had noticed.

  
Christmas was a whole different experience now that Kate was involved, and he actually enjoyed it. Seth Gecko was no longer a Scrooge and it was all because of Kate Fuller.

 

* * *

 

  
Ringing the doorbell, the sound of its chime echoed faintly, even through the sturdy front door. Seth stepped back, shifting his feet nervously, as he waited for Kate to answer. The door opened, and the bells on the wreath jangled merrily.

  
“Seth!” Kate screeched, loud enough to rouse the neighbor’s dogs, their barking almost drowning out the sounds of the Christmas music floating from the living room. She threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him back with her exuberance. Chuckling, Seth hugged her back.

  
“I take it you missed me?”

  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I miss my boyfriend?” Kate pulled back, smiling up into his face, her eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy from the cold. “How’s Richie? And the business -- how is it? How did you even get here? You told me you wouldn’t be able to make it this year!” Kate babbled, her questions rapidly piling up.

  
“Well I booked a ticket and then I got on a plane...” Seth responded sarcastically, smirking down at her.

  
“Shut up!” Kate smacked him sharply in the chest before leading him into her house.

  
Standing in the foyer of Kate’s rental, he removed his coat and scarf and hooked them on the coat tree, before making his way deeper into the house. The old wood floors creaked as he entered the living room. Kate’s cat Ginger wound her way around Seth’s legs, meowing a welcome before sidling out of the room.

  
“Where do you want me to put this?” Seth asked, gesturing to the duffle bag that he held.

  
Kate stood in front of the tree, a box of shiny gold balls in her hands, the lights on the tree giving her hair a halo effect. Kate liked to decorate the tree in the dark -- she told him once that it was more magical that way.

  
Turning around, Kate eyed him owlishly for a moment, before realizing he had asked her a question.

  
“Oh, uh-- my room I guess?” Kate blushed prettily before quickly turning back towards the tree.

  
Swallowing hard, Seth climbed the stairs, and gingerly set his duffle bag on the floor at the end of her bed. The truth was, they hadn’t had sex yet. Kate had wanted to take things slow. She had been burned before by an old boyfriend, (the idea made Seth’s blood boil), but he was here now, and he was going to do anything he needed to put her at ease, and show her that all men weren't like that.

  
Heading down the stairs, he went into the kitchen. Kate’s house was old -- the kitchen was in the back of the house, and there was only one tiny bathroom. He turned on the range and started warming up some milk for hot cocoa. Searching her cabinets, he found a pair of mugs; mismatched and chipped, but still useable. Pouring the hot liquid into the cups, he carried them into the living room, passing Kate’s over to her, and watched as she took a sip.

  
She hummed in pleasure, lifting her eyes to him. Seth couldn’t help but smile, Kate’s lip was coated in a cocoa mustache.

  
“What?” she asked, smiling back at him.

  
Reaching over, Seth wiped the milk trail away with his thumb, before licking it off. Kate’s eyes widened comically, but she ignored his somewhat sexual overture in favor of industriousness.

  
“Now, to work!” Kate demanded, handing Seth a tin of ornaments and picking up another one for herself.

  
Lifting the first ornament off the top, Seth grimaced, holding it away from him as if he might catch some kind of disease from it, “What the _hell_ is this?”

  
Kate frowned, mockingly, before snatching it from him and cradling it to her chest. “The first Christmas ornament I ever made, if you _must_ know!”

  
“Well, _I’m sorry_ , it’s still hideous. If Bing _fuckin'_ Crosby saw it, he would agree, and he’s like, the King of Christmas!” Seth retorted.

  
“Bing Crosby is the obvious king of Christmas _carols_ ,” Kate snarked, “but _Jesus_ is the King of Christmas.”

  
Rolling his eyes, just for kicks, Seth continued hanging ornaments...even the hideous homemade ones that sparkled with glitter and the ubiquitous googly eyes.

  
Standing back, they admired their handiwork. Seth had to admit: even with all the ugly ornaments, it was a pretty nice-looking tree.

  
“Hmm. Something’s missing,” Kate announced, a frown of annoyance appearing between her brows.

  
Looking back and forth between the tree and Kate, Seth knew what she was thinking.

  
“Nothing’s missing, we just have to figure out how to get _you_ on top,” Seth joked.

  
“Me? What--?” Kate asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared at him in confusion.

  
“Aren’t you the angel?” Seth teased, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the side of her head.

  
“No -- I think you have me confused with someone else,” Kate laughed, her eyes shining with happiness, before she leaned forward to kiss him.

  
The flames in the fireplace crackled; their warmth filling the room. The astringent scent of pine needles floated through the air and Kate tasted like the hot chocolate they had drank earlier. Her lips were soft and smiling as she kissed him.

  
Pulling back from him, Kate grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek with a feather light touch, the scratch of Seth's scruff against her fingertips sending a shiver through her.

  
“Thank you,” Kate whispered, as she looked up into his eyes, her eyes glistening from unshed tears.

  
“For what, princess?” Seth used his unoccupied hand to draw her closer once more. Kate dropped her hand from his cheek and let it settle against his chest.

  
“For being here,” Kate confessed, biting down on her bottom lip. Seth forced himself to focus despite the enticing temptation to kiss her and leave the talking for later, much _later_.

  
She continued, “I knew it was probably going to be lonely all by myself with only Ginger for company. But I was going to decorate the tree and snuggle up on the couch and watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ even though it makes me cry every _damn_ time. I mean, I should probably choose something more _cheerful_ , but you just can’t beat George Bailey running down the street, so happy to be alive.” Catching her breath on what Seth thinks is a sob -- she looked down to where her fingers were fiddling with his shirt buttons. “And...I was really disappointed when you told me you weren't coming, but I was willing to let you spend the holidays with your brother. I know how much you love him.”

  
Looking up at him, Kate couldn't help but smile a little. She had always thought that Seth looked his cutest when he was all focused and serious. Reaching up, she smoothed his frown away with her fingertip.

  
A slow laugh started to bubble out of Seth, with a toothy grin replacing the frown. “As it happens,” Seth chuckled, “Richie has gone and left his _only_ brother alone this Christmas. Apparently, he’s found himself a girl as well. I guess I can't really be pissed at him though, since it gave me the chance to be here, with _you_.”

  
Seth’s grin was replaced by a soft quirk of his lips -- his eyes darkening from amber to a rich coffee -- as he gazed at the beautiful creature in his arms. Stretching up onto her tiptoes, she murmured another _thank you_ against his lips before capturing them in another kiss.

  
This kiss was all consuming, and Kate found herself pulled down into it, as if she was being dragged into a dark ravine, the bottom fathomless and deep. Seth's tongue teased the seam of her lips and she opened up to him. Surprisingly, she felt no fear -- only love and trust -- as Seth pulled her even closer.

  
She reveled in the feel of his body against hers. The way his hand slid into her hair, as he angled her head for better access, before gripping onto her hip with the other. His thumb caressed the skin revealed by his questing fingers. Kate threw her arms around his neck, her body molding to his, as she moaned gently, feeling his arousal pressing against her belly. He touched his lips to her neck as his hand slid from her hip to her ass, gripping her tightly as if he was afraid she might disappear.

  
Panting, Kate pulled back, searching his eyes for a few moments before smiling at him softly, a promise in her eyes. Taking hold of his hand, she led him towards the stairs.

  
When they reached her room, Kate directed him to the bed, before pushing him down to sit. She grabbed onto his shoulders and straddled him, before leaning down to kiss him again, insistently. She pushed him backwards slowly, using her slight body weight and her lips against him. Kate encountered no resistance as Seth let her have her way with him.

  
Kate’s kisses became more demanding, and she bit down on his lip. Seth sucked in a sharp breath before groaning low in his throat. Grasping at her hips, he ground up into her, before finally taking the reins and flipping them over, his lips slowly descending on her throat again, before he bit gently at the pulse he could feel fluttering against his mouth.

  
Kate panted, “Seth, please?”

  
“Seth, please, what?” Seth murmured, his heart pounding in his chest with nervous excitement.

  
Grabbing his face desperately, she pulled his lips down to hers and whispered against them, “Make me come.”

  
Pulling away, Seth smirked, his eyes dark and serious. “You mean, fuck you?”

  
“Yes,” Kate moaned, sliding her hand down the front of his jeans and pressing the seam of the zipper into his erection, punishing him for making her say it.

  
Hissing, but strangely turned on, Seth dipped his head and kissed his way to the ‘v’ in her sweater before pulling it over her head. Admiring the expanse of skin revealed, Seth quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, and tossed it off the edge of the bed, while Kate removed her pants, blushing as Seth’s eyes traveled down her legs appreciatively. The contrast of Kate's pale skin against the dark green of her bra and panties had him aching. Removing his pants quickly, he moved back to her side.

  
Wrapping her arms around him, Kate hummed appreciatively as his hips fit snuggly into hers. Her hair pooling across the pillow sent another stab of arousal through him. _"God, you're beautiful,"_ Seth breathed out in awe as the light from the lamp on her side table illuminated her ivory skin. Kissing her lips, once again, he slowly removed her bra. He pulled each strap slowly down her shoulder, kissing the ridge of her collarbone, as he unhooked the back, leaning back as he pulled it off down her arms.

  
“ _Fuck_.” Sucking in a breath of appreciation, Seth stared as Kate's cheeks heated up and the blush descended downward. Her breasts were full and soft, and he touched them almost reverently, trailing his fingers down to her nipples, before rubbing his thumbs across the tips.

  
Moaning, Kate surged upward, kissing him fiercely before reaching for his boxers.

  
“I can’t... wait,” Kate panted, her pupils dilated so that the beautiful green of her pupils were almost obliterated.

  
Reaching down, Seth quickly removed her underwear, trailing his fingertips down the smooth length of her legs, before slowly easing into her, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him. Kissing the side of her neck, Seth laid his forehead against her shoulder, and began to move.

  
Kate's moans and breathy whimpers sparked his already strained arousal, and he felt close. He was ready to come undone inside her.

  
“Come for me, honey,” Seth whispered, as he stroked her clit firmly, his other hand holding him up above her.

  
Panting, Kate whispered, “I love you,” before clenching around him, her beautiful green eyes hazy from arousal.

  
Groaning, Seth finally let go. Collapsing onto Kate, he drew her into his arms. Sighing happily against him, Kate kissed his throat. Seth lazily trailed his fingers up and down her back.

  
“Thanks for coming,” Seth snorted, unable to hold off his laughter as he grabbed a pillow and held it in front of him to ward off Kate's punches.

  
" _For Christmas_!" Kate corrected, laughing at her accidental innuendo.

  
“I love you, _too_.” Seth said, still warding off blows with his pillow.

  
“What?” Kate asked, bewildered, as she stopped trying to hit him.

  
“You said, _I love you_ ,” Seth interjected,“I just... said it back.”

  
Kate catapulted herself at him and Seth laughed as he dropped the pillow to the floor and was flattened to the mattress by his exuberant girlfriend. Kate's face was infused with happiness, her eyes and cheeks glowing, as if she was an actual luminescent being and maybe she was an angel to him. Scratch that, she definitely was.

  
Having Kate there in his arms, there wasn’t any other place he would rather be, at Christmas or at any other time. It was Seth's own version of heaven.


End file.
